The Irresistible Edward Elric
by Kay Lily
Summary: Roy is coaxed by Hughes to try and seduce Edward Elric by being nice for a change. This works way better than Roy had ever expected, but may be more difficult than expected. Yaoi, M for later chapters. RoyxEd
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Super dyslexic (also just an idiot), so if there any anything obvious I missed in my 7 times of checking this, just tell me.**

"Surprise!" Hughes yelled as he busted into Mustang's office. Maes' arms were wide open as he stood in the doorway. Mustang made no effort to look up from his work, and Hughes opened his arms again, flailing them around a bit. Mustang stayed focused on his work. It was late, dark, and no one was left in the office.

"Nice to see you too, old friend." Maes said as he shut the door, and walked over to Roy. This got Roy to slowly look up, staring daggers. "Why you working so late?" Hughes asked as he placed his hands on his hips. Roy just groaned.

"Maybe, it's because people like you keep interrupting me!" Mustang hissed as he rubbed his temples. Hughes held his hands up in a neutral gesture.

"Whoa, just came by to see how you were!" Hughes said as he approached the other man's desk.

"Fine, Hughes." Mustang said plainly.

"Maybe you should stop being such a stiff!" Hughes groaned as he got annoyingly close to Mustang. Mustang stared back, his eyes narrowing in clear annoyance. If Hughes noticed the other man's annoyance, he didn't show it. "If you didn't work so much, you would be able to find a wife!" Hughes squealed gleefully. Mustang stared up as his eye twitched. "Whoa, you should get that checked out." Hughes said as he motioned to Roy's eye.

"Hughes, I do not need, nor want a wife." Mustang growled. A large smile slowly spread across Maes' face.

"Oh, do you want a husband?" Hughes said, unable to resist the temptation to open his mouth. Hughes smiled as he saw the horror spread itself across Mustang's face.

"Hughes." Mustang said with a warning to his tone. Hughes shrugged.

"What? I've seen the way you look at him," Hughes said plainly. "Honestly I'm not sure how no one else has noticed." Hughes said the last part quickly, almost mumbling it to himself. Mustang couldn't help but become upset.

"I don't know who you are talking about, and I have a lot of work here." Roy said through his clenched jaw, trying now to lash out at his friend. Hughes just smiled.

"You might want to confess your feelings before he finds someone else." Hughes said. His voice had changed. It was deep, and serious. Mustang took a deep breath.

"I'll see what I can do." Mustang said as he got out of his seat.

"You just might want to keep it a little bit secret since he's a kid, and well, that makes you look like a perverted old man." Hughes said with a large stupid grin.

"Out!" Mustang yelled. Hughes walked to the door, he opened it, and stood in the doorway.

"Tell me how it goes? I've never seen you have such a crush like this!" Hughes said like a thirteen year old girl before quickly whipping the door shut. He closed it just in time to block a well aimed pen. The pen now bounced off the shut door and landed on the floor. Mustang stared at the door, then let out a sigh.

"Easier said than done." Roy whispered to himself.

It had been a few weeks since Roy's talk with Hughes. He still hadn't said anything to Edward. He couldn't allowed himself to make a move against the boy. Regardless of his own feelings Edward was just a boy, and an emotional one at that. Roy couldn't add to his stress because of his own selfish desires. Not to mention the chance that Edward liked him like that, was pretty much nonexistent.

Now of course Edward was standing in his office. Mustang found it near impossible to keep his eyes from wandering over the boy's body.

"Mustang?" Edward asked. Roy realized he had spaced out.

"I'm tired Fullmetal." Roy growled. No wonder Hughes noticed, he felt like a school girl staring at Edward like this. He cleared his mind as Edward kept talking, or attempted to do so.

"Actually, come back at lunch." Roy said as he subtly rubbed his temples.

"What?! No, you bastard Al and I are here now!" Edward yelled. The raising of his voice got the attention of everyone working in Mustang's office. Mustang knew they were all looking at him at this point.

"Lunch." Mustang said simply before returning to his paperwork. He refused to look up, but when he heard the door slam he knew the boys were gone.

"What the hell is with that bastard?" Edward loudly groaned as he was walking down the halls.

"I think something is wrong with the Colonel, brother." Al said quietly. Edward looked up at Al with a raised eyebrow. "I think I'm going to stay in the room when you go to see him at lunch."

"What? Don't be silly Al!" Edward said as he delivered a small pat on his younger brother's metal back.

"It's not that I don't want to go with you, but I think maybe the colonel wants to speak with you, a-alone." Al said. He had so much understanding in his voice, like he could read Roy's mind.

"Okay, I can deal with that bastard on my own anyways!" Edward said with a toothy grin.

Edward returned at lunch time, alone. Mustang was also alone in his office, asleep. The violent opening, and slamming shut of the door didn't even wake the older man.

"Why would you even ask me to come back at lunch if you were going to be sleeping!" Edward yelled as the kicked the Colonel's desk.

"Ahh!" Mustang screamed as he whipped his body up into the sitting position.

"Bwahhaa!" Edward couldn't help but laughing loudly, and pointing at the Colonel. Mustang stared forward with a deadpan expression.

"What the hell full metal?" Mustang growled.

"_Oh Fullmetal come back during lunch!_ Then I get here and you're asleep!" Edward said as he did his best to mimic Mustang's voice.

"Fullmetal." Mustang said sternly. Mustang was about to aggressively stand up to display as show of his authority. Unfortunately when Mustang slammed his hands down on the desk, and pushed himself a few inches off his chair, he noticed something. Something horrific, something Mustang wasn't expecting. He whipped his head down, and realized he was hard. Hard from what? Now his dream came back to him. Edward moaning as Roy touched him.

"_Keep it together._" Mustang thought to himself. He felt his erection pushing against his pants, and slowly lowered himself back onto the chair. Edward didn't miss the odd movement the Colonel just did. He stared with eyes squinted, and an eyebrow raised. He was waiting for an explanation that would never come. Mustang demanded Edward to tell him about what he needed to speak about. He had to keep his mind on work, and keep Edward unaware of his feelings.

This is especially hard, he could feel his face was a bit red. He was hotter than usual, and it was all Hughes' fault. He had kept his feeling for Edward bottled so deep he didn't even think about them, but Hughes just had to bring it up. Mid-sentence Edward stopped speaking. Roy didn't even notice. He was staring past Edward, his eyes glazing over. He had to think about something, had to not watch the boy's body as he moved.

Unfortunately Edward noticed there was something wrong with Mustang, and that he wasn't even listening. Mustang glanced back to Edward to see him just standing there staring at him.

"Al was right, you don't seem to be doing too well." Edward remarked. "What? All the not working getting to you? Edward asked with a laugh. Mustang glanced down to make sure his little problem was gone before standing up.

"I'll have you know I do more work than you could handle, Fullmetal." Mustang said. As he spoke he was slowly walking towards Edward. Before he knew it he was standing right in front of the boy. Mustang realized he had walked a little too close, but he wasn't going to back up now. He towered over the younger blond, onyx eyes meeting gold ones. There was something else on Edward's face, a blush was lighting the blond's cheeks. Mustang liked how Edward looked, but couldn't help wondering why the he was blushing.

Just then the door flew open. In the doorway stood Hughes. At first he had a look of shock on his face, then a smile slowly appeared. "Well I was going to see how you were doing, but apparently it's pretty well." Hughes said with a smirk towards Edward. Quickly Roy marched past Edward, grabbed Hughes by the sleeve, pulled him into the hallway, and slammed the office door shut. Edward just stood there in complete confusion.

"What the heck Mustang? I'm fine with the both of you!" Hughes complained

"Its not that I-" Mustang struggled to find the words. "I haven't said anything, I can't say anything to him." Roy explained with a sigh. He rubbed his temples.

"Well, let me tell you have I got my beautiful Gracia to go on a date with me!" Hughes squealed, and sounded dangerously close to an excited thirteen year old girl again.

"Hughes, I don't know if you have noticed, but this is a completely different situation!" Mustang said, and before he knew it he was yelling. He quickly bit his lip and glanced toward the door. He hoped Edward had not heard him.

"This situation is not different, you love the boy don't you?" Hughes asked. Roy just stared back, his face heating up. He hadn't considered he was actually in love with Edward. He did in fact like everything about Edward, even when not seeing him sexually. "Show him how much you care, maybe if you stop being such a jerk to him, he'll be the one to confess." Hughes said with a smile. He left Mustang without giving the other man time to speak. He just waved as he walked away.

Mustang couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought of Edward confessing his love for him. He opened the door to see Edward poking through some stuff on his shelf. "Whatever you want it's done." Mustang said plainly, trying to seem like he was being nice.

"You didn't even hear what I said! Or well at least you weren't paying attention when I said it." Edward said angrily as he crossed his arms. Mustang seated himself at his desk again.

"I know, but whatever it is, it will get done." Mustang said as he started ruffling through some papers. Edward gave him a toothy grin. "Glad you decided to change your mind, Hughes must put you in a good mood." He said. Mustang narrowed his eyes at the smirk Edward gave when he mentioned Hughes. Edward didn't say anything else on the subject, just explained what he wanted, then left.

Mustang began pulling out the files to get Edward where he wanted to be. He had heard about the philosopher's stone somewhere else, and for some reason was playing it by the rules this time. Mustang smiled to himself at the thought of Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward couldn't help but grin to himself as he walked to Mustang's office. He had heard every word of Mustang's conversation with Hughes the other night. "That bastard thinks I'm going to confess to him? Hah!" Edward snickered to himself. _Oh I'm going to use him, so much. No, I'm not doing this because I have feeling for him too! That would be...just no._ Edward shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the thought of Roy. The night before when Roy was so close to him kept coming back to him. He quickly cleared his mind of Mustang, and focused on his new little game.

When Edward reached Roy's office door he shook with excitement before violently pushing the door open. Everyone in the office let their heads snap in Edward's direction.

"Fullmetal." Mustang said with a nod.

"Colonel!" Edward said with a toothy grin. Hawkeye looked between Edward and Roy with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing.

"What can I do for you?" Mustang asked. He stopped rummaging through papers to meet his eyes with Edward's. Edward was confidently walking towards the Colonel's desk, but when his eyes met those deep onyx ones he couldn't help but stare. They were so beautiful. _What? No. Not beautiful._ Edward realized Roy was looking at him with suspicion.

"Well Colonel," Edward said as he was now in front of Mustang's desk. He could see Mustang's eyes break eye contact and gaze down. "I have a big favor to ask of you." Edward tried to put on his largest puppy dog eyes. Mustang's heart raced. At first he thought it could be something bad, since Edward never asked for favors, but the thought of Edward coming to him was too exciting to consider negativity.

"What do you need?" Mustang questioned.

"Well, I really wanted to try this new place to eat. Big problem I have, it's just way too expensive." Edward trailed off with a devilish smirk. Mustang narrowed his eyes. Edward shrugged when Mustang didn't answer. "Not a big deal, I can just go somewhere else." Edward turned on heel.

"Why are you asking me?" Mustang asked simply. He was trying to hardest to mask his emotions. He would love nothing more than to just spend time with just Edward and him.

Edward glanced over his shoulder batting his blond eye lashes. "Why?" Edward asked as he turned all the way around. "Well with how much you work. I figured you'd have some money to spare." he said

"I'm not made of money, Fullmetal!" Mustang yelled. His raised voice got the attention of Breda, Havok, and the rest. Mustang glanced up to make eye contact with Hawkeye. Quickly he looked down at his desk. Edward learned over Mustang's desk. His golden eyes unfaltering in the intense eye contact.

"I'll pick you up tonight at seven." Mustang quickly whispered. Edward's face lit up. Mustang couldn't help but smirk. He loved seeing Edward like that. He looked so childish, but attractive.

Edward could feel his heartbeat quicken as he stared into Mustang's dark eyes. "Fullmetal?" Mustang asked when he didn't get an answer from the blond. Quickly Edward's mental shields were brought back up.

"Good! Don't be late, cause I'll be starving!" Edward expressed loudly. Mustang stared back completely deadpan. Edward grinned as he exited Mustang's office. Hawkeye eyed Mustang suspiciously. Mustang just avoided eye contact.

Mustang stared himself in the mirror as he nervously buttoned up his shirt. He couldn't help but worry if this was a mistake. If he is seen out to dinner with Edward. As his superior? What kind of problems would that cause? He couldn't let those thoughts control him. He had already told Edward they were going Maybe he should just make up some excuse as to why he couldn't go. Edward would know he was lying, maybe he should actually break his leg? Set his house on fire? Now he was just being ridiculous.

Mustang felt sick as he started his car. The drive felt especially short. His shirt felt painfully tight around his neck. He left out a sigh of relief when he saw Edward already waiting outside. The blond was clad in his usual attire.

"You're late!" Edward yelled as he ran towards the car.

"Get in, Cinderella." Mustang barked back. Edward rolled his eyes as he crawled into the car.

"So, where is this place?" Mustang asked as he pulled away.

"Its called Hurricanes." Edward chirped, clearly excited.

"Fullmetal!" Mustang yelled as he slammed on the breaks, causing the car to skid to a halt. Edward flew forward violently against the seat belt.

"What the hell, Colonel?" Edward yelled as he whipped his hard toward Mustang.

"That's a bar, Fullmetal." Mustang said with narrowed eyes.

"A bar? No way, it has tables in it! I saw them through the windows" Edward said like he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Bars have tables, Fullmetal." Mustang said as he buried his face in his hand.

"How should I know? I've never been to a bar!" Edward said as his voice steady rose. Mustang just sighed. "Can we go anyway?" Edward asked with a grin.

Mustang pulled his hand away from his face, looking up at Edward with a dropped jaw. Edward just stared back with an unfaltering grin. "No, Fullmetal. You're under age. Bars are for adults." Mustang groaned.

"I'm not an adult?" Edward quickly hissed.

"Mentally, maybe, but not legally." Mustang said with another sigh. Edward stared back, and smirk spreading across his lips like flood gate was just released. The smile grew and grew. Mustang stared back like a deer in the head lights, just waiting for what Edward was going to say next.

"I'm still hungry," Edward said, clearly leading on to something else. Mustang stared into Edward's golden eyes, waiting for the rest. "So, do you know how to cook?" Edward asked.

"There isn't anywhere else you want to go?" Mustang asked as he narrowed his onyx eyes.

"Not that I haven't been to a billion times!" Edward groaned, "So cook for me?"

"I am not your housewife, Fullmetal!" Mustang yelled. Edward was staring back, his head slightly down, and his eyes wide open staring up at Mustang. The puppy dog eyed Edward hit Mustang hard, he could barely resist the adorable Edward.

"I understand, I just thought..." Edward trailed off as the car started to move.

"We will do this, just once." Mustang said with emphasis.

"So can you actually cook?"

"Don't push it."

Mustang couldn't help but feel relived he didn't have to risk being in public with his subordinate. They got into Mustang's house, Mustang took Edward's red jacket and hung it in the closet with his own. "You can take a seat, I'll start cooking." Mustang said as he motioned to the rectangular table. Edward sat down at the rectangular wooden table, leaning back and putting his boots up on the table. Mustang glanced back in horror. "You animal." he growled as he lifted Edward's feet off the table. The sudden movement caused Edward's chair to slip, and Edward to fall back onto the floor.

"Ugh!" Edward groaned as he hit the floor. Mustang stood over him with a smile that eventually turned into laughter. "Shut up!" Edward yelled as he got up off the floor.

"Oh come on Edward, it was funny." Mustang said as he picked up the chair.

"Funny? You threw me on the ground!" Edward growled as he sat back down.

"No way, you fell. Maybe you shouldn't lean back in chairs." Mustang said with a laugh. Edward just pushed himself up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Mustang asked as he poked his head out of the fridge.

"Going to look at all your shit." Edward said plainly as he walked into the living room.

"Most people would consider that rude, Fullmetal." Mustang said plainly as he pulled ingredients out.

"Most people, but not you, right?" Edward said as he started pulling books out of the book shelf. Mustang just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore Edward.

Edward made his way back into the kitchen to see Mustang hard at work. "Looks like you know what your doing. You'd make somebody a good wife someday." Edward said with a smile. Mustang stopped preparing the food and turned to face Edward. Edward's smile grew into laughter when he saw the look of shock of Mustang's face.

"I am no wife!" Mustang growled. "I cook for you, then you come into my own house and insult me. See if you're ever getting a home cooked meal from me again!" Mustang hissed.

"It's not an insult! I never realized you could be so womanly and sensitive." Edward said.

"Edward." Mustang warned.

"What? I'm just saying. I never expected you to be so beta." Edward said with a shrug.

"Beta? What the..." Mustang said. He was at a loss for any other words.

"Yeah like I would have an alpha personality, you'd be beta." Edward said nonchalantly. It was clearly a large deal for Mustang who's eye starting twitching a bit.

"There is no possible way you're the alpha, and I'm the beta." Mustang said with a growl.

"You're cooking." Edward said with a shrug.

"I' providing the weaker with sustenance." Mustang said. Edward was so cute a few minutes ago. Now Mustang was thoroughly annoyed with the blond. Edward's mouth was open in shock.

"Weaker? You bastard! Is that what you really think of me?" Edward yelled. He started backing away from Mustang.

"No, Edward," Mustang said. He started walking towards Edward. He could see the small blush starting to come across Edward's cheeks. Roy didn't plan on doing this, but his mind was racing, he couldn't stop now. "I know you're strong, but between the both of us, I think you're the beta." Roy whispered. He was now standing incredibly close to Edward. His hands were sweaty, and clammy, his heart was racing, and he couldn't help but notice Edward seemed to feel the same.

"Col-Colonel?" Edward stuttered. It was too cute, Mustang couldn't resist.

"Call me Roy." Roy whispered. Mustang planted both of his hands on each side of Edward's face, and quickly pulled his face to meet his own. Their lips met. At first Edward tried to pull away, but Mustang held him tightly. Before Roy noticed Edward had put his arms around Roy's neck and was pressing his body into the taller mans.

Roy opened his mouth, and Edward quickly snaked his tongue in. Roy deepened the kiss, and the blond couldn't help but moan into the other man's mouth. When Edward moaned Roy pulled back. Edward stared back with a look of confusion.

"You sound pretty beta." Roy whispered with a devilish smirk. Edward looked like he had just received a slap to the face. Edward grabbed Roy by the collar and pulled him in for another kiss. As their lips were locked Edward fumbled with the buttons on Roy's shirt and quickly opted to just tear it open. Buttons popped off and flew around the room but neither of them cared. Edward proceeded to strip off Roy's shirt as fast as possible. He then pushed Roy into the kitchen wall.

"Ufh." Roy said as he was roughly pushed into the wall. Before Roy could react Edward was kneeling down and working at Roy's belt. Roy let out a gasp as Edward pulled his pants down. Edward was kissing and nibbling at Roy through his tight boxers. Roy moaned, he couldn't believe Edward was doing this. He thought he was going to be the one to dominate the blond, but here he stood moaning, begging for the younger man's touch.

Roy glanced down to made eye contact with a half lidded Edward. The pure lust in Edward's eyes was driving him crazy. He pulled his own boxers down. His erection standing proudly in front of Edward's face. Edward opened his mouth and took the head into his mouth. At this point Roy couldn't take it, he grabbed the back of Edward's head and pushed him down further. He heard Edward gasp, but the blond didn't choke. He took most of it in his mouth. Roy wasn't sure if Edward had done this before or not, but he was good at it. The way he licked up and down Roy's member, swirling his tongue around the head felt amazing to Roy. He quickly reverted to shoving his hips toward Edward. Edward took it without a word.

Occasionally a slurping noise escaped the lips of the blond. Roy on the other hand was letting out all sorts of moans, grunts, and groans. His dark eyes rolled back in his head as he stroked the blond hair of Edward. Edward began to feel more confident in his skills. He pushed himself further down, allowing the head of Roy's cock to enter his throat. "Nghh." Roy moaned as he felt the tightness. Edward stayed still for a second, getting himself use to the new feeling. Without thinking he swallowed. His throat tightened around Roy's member.

Roy clenched Edward's hair and let out a gasp. "Do it again." Roy whispered. It was hard to get past the mental block, but Edward did it again. Roy's hips bucked forward at the feeling. "I'm going to-" Roy started to say but couldn't finish it. Edward swallowed again as he ran his tongue along the underside of Roy. "Ohh." Roy moaned as he came hard into Edward's throat. The younger blond swallowed it all. He stared up at Roy through his eyelashes. The red faced and flushed Roy was so enticing to Edward. He stood up and planted a soft kiss on Roy's chin. Roy wrapped his arms around Edward and pulled him close.

"So, you're the beta. I mean you had to of heard yourself." Edward said with a devilish grin. Roy stared back with a slight frown.

"Well see who is beta." Roy whispered huskily in Edward's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for your reviews guys!**

Edward swallowed hard as his mouth ran dry. Roy picked the younger man up and set him down on the couch. Edward couldn't hide how hard he was in his tight pants and honestly he didn't want to hide it. He was so excited for what Roy was going to do next. He could hardly contain himself. His body shuttered at every touch Roy gave him.

The blond's jacket and shirt were stripped off. Roy took the chance to kiss all over Edward's chest. He flicked his tongue over a nipple. Edward let out a moan. This was when Roy noticed Edward couldn't keep his eyes off a certain part of him. Mustang smirked to himself. "My eyes are up here, Fullmetal." Mustang whispered. Edward's eyes lit up as he learned into Mustang.

"Call me Ed." Edward whispered huskily in Mustang's ear. Edward's hot breath in his ear sent shutters down his spine. Mustang felt hot even with his lack of clothes. Quickly he went to tearing off Edward's boots and stripping off his pants and boxers. The naked Edward was more amazing than he'd ever expected. Skin was pulled tight over toned muscles, even the scars that covered his chest were beautiful. They made eye contact for a second, a smile spreading across Mustang's face.

"You're beautiful." Mustang said before he could stop himself. Edward's eyes widened and he just stared at Mustang in shock. "You're supposed to say thank you." Roy said before keeling before Edward. Edward's bottom lip quivered as he watched Mustang spread his legs and kiss up his inner thighs. His member began to twitch as Mustang approached with his mouth. Mustang ghosted the tip with his lips, and Edward already had his fingers dug into the couch cushions. Mustang unexpectedly took the entirety of Edward's length into his mouth.

"Nghh!" Edward moaned at the sensation. Mustang ran his tongue up and down Edward's length. The sensation was gone as quick as it came. Edward stared back at Mustang in confusion as the raven haired man stood up. Mustang wiped a bit of saliva from his mouth.

"I'll be right back." Mustang said with a devilish smirk. Edward sat nervously letting his mind wonder, thinking of what Mustang was going to return with. The rapid footsteps alerted Edward to Roy's return. He didn't have anything crazy like Edward expected. In Mustang's hand was just a small bottle.

"What the hell is that?" Edward yelled. He was expecting something a lot different.

"Lube." Mustang said simply as he knelt before Edward again. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"Do you really not understand?" Mustang said with a smile. The innocent Edward was so cute. "It's so we can have sex, Edward." Mustang said plainly. At the mention of the word sex Edward's face heated up.

"W-wha..." Edward struggled to speak as he stared back at Mustang.

"Did you not want to?" Mustang asked as he leaned back, a look of concern on his face. He really hoped he hadn't gone too far. He didn't have a problem waiting, he just got caught up in the moment. Mustang started to feel short of breath waiting for Edward's answer.

"No, I want to, but..." Edward trailed off and his eye's looked over Mustang's body. "How is that going to fit in me?" Edward said the last part quickly. It was true that Mustang was quite bigger than Edward.

"That's why we use lube, Edward." Mustang said with a small laugh.

"Well I've never done this before!" Edward yelled as he was starting to become defensive. Mustang leaned in and kissed Edward on the forehead.

"This is my first time with a man, so we're both a little new." Mustang whispered in Edward's ear. As Mustang pulled away he saw the look of horror on Edward's face. "What?" Mustang asked.

"That doesn't help! How do I know that you know what you doing? I'm going to die." Edward wailed.

"You're not going to die. If it hurts too bad we don't have to do it." Mustang said as he started to coat his fingers with the lube. Each of Edward's legs were placed over Mustang's shoulders. Mustang softly stroked Edward's member as he wiggled the first finger in. Edward held his breath as he got use to the sensation. Slowly he got more acquainted to it as Mustang added a second finger.

"Mgnn." Edward moaned as Mustang curled his fingers upward. Mustang allowed a smirk to spread across his face as he watched Edward in so much pleasure. Edward quickly reverted to rocking his hips to feel Mustang's fingers deeper, and more friction against his own cock. Edward was moaning, beads of sweat starting to appear on his forehead. Quickly his eyes whipped opened, "Roy I'm going to!" Edward couldn't finish his sentence before he came hard. His body shook with tremors. Edward gasped for breath as he looked down to see Mustang in the same position with a deadpan expression. Then he realized it, he had came all over his stomach, and all over Roy's face. Edward stared back his face starting to heat up. "You look hot like that." Edward breathed. His eyes widened at his owns words that escaped his mouth. "I-uh." Edward struggled for words.

Mustang just smirked and licked the few remaining drops from Edward's member. Edward shuttered as he was sensitive from his recent orgasm. Mustang stood up with Edward's legs still on top of each of his shoulders. Mustang started coating his own cock with the thick lube. Edward watched entranced at the older man. Mustang felt slightly self conscious for the first time in awhile. "Ready?" Roy said softly. Edward nervously nodded his head. Mustang began pushing his member into Edward.

"No!" Edward yelled out in pain. Mustang stopped right away to see the tears budding in the corner of Edward's eyes. Mustang looked down to see that the tip wasn't all the way in.

"It's going to hurt at first." Mustang said softly. It hurt him to see Edward in such pain. Slowly he tried to push in more. Edward was clawing the couch cousin and biting his bottom lip. Roy pushed in a little bit more. Edward's eyes were clenched shut and his face was scrunched up at this point. When he felt Mustang pull out a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

Roy looked over the boy with concern. Maybe they shouldn't have went this far. "I'm sorry." Edward breathed. Mustang pulled Edward's face into his hands.

"Don't be sorry." Roy said as he softly kissed the blond. "There is still something else we could do." Mustang purred in the younger man's ear. Edward felt tingles up his spine at Roy's words. Mustang bit his bottom lip and glanced away. "You can do me." Mustang said quickly as he avoided eye contact. A smile quickly widened across Edward's face.

"You want me to fuck you?" Edward said, his smile grew even wider when he saw the frown on Roy's face.

"Not if you put it like that, Fullmetal." Mustang said as he crossed his arms, in his usual demeanor. It was hard for Edward to take the other man seriously due to the fact Roy was completely naked. Edward just shrugged with a small smile. Mustang rolled his eyes and held out his hand. Edward grabbed on and was pulled off the couch.

Edward stood awkwardly as Mustang took his spot on the couch. His legs felt shaky as he watched the other man spread his legs open. The sight was making Edward feel dizzy, and hazy like he couldn't think. In a daze he grabbed the lube and mimicked what Mustang has done earlier by coating his flesh fingers. Now he knelt before Roy bringing his shaky fingers to the older man's tight entrance. Edward glanced up to see Roy nervously biting his bottom lip. Roy quickly nodded and Edward pushed one finger in. He found that Mustang loosened up quickly. Soon he was working three fingers in and out of Mustang.

"Edward," Mustang groaned. "I'm ready." His voice was quivering. Edward swallowed hard as he coated his own, now hard again, member with the lube. He could see Roy watching him with wide eyes as he lined up his cock with Mustang's entrance. Mustang let out a large breath as if he has been holding it. Edward began pushing in. Right away Mustang let out a gasp as Edward found he was sliding in easily.

Mustang wanted to cover his face. He felt embarrassed. This was not how he imagined the night going at all. When he had a fantasy about himself and Edward he never imagined he would be bottoming. He almost felt more embarrassed because of the pleasure he was feeling by having Edward inside of him.

"Mmm." Edward couldn't help but moan. Mustang exhaled as Edward was finally all the way in. The blond paused until Mustang told him to move. Edward's eyes were rolling back in his head as he picked up speed. His fingers dug into Roy's hips as he slammed into his superior.

"Unn, Edward." Mustang moaned as he arched his back. Edward was leaning above him, his eyes screwed shut, mouth open and panting. He was sweating, which would occasionally drip on Roy's chest, but Roy didn't care. Mustang wanted to see Edward like this forever. He could feel Edward's hips twitching, and starting stroking his own member.

Edward opened his eyes to the sight before him. Quickly he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes again. "Roy I'm- Oh, Roy!" Edward cried out as he came hard inside of the raven haired man. Seeing Edward's face pushed Mustang over the edge.

The two stayed in the same position panting for a moment. Golden eyes met onyx and they couldn't help but embrace each other. "We should clean up." Mustang whispered in the blond's ear.

After they showered Mustang finally had cooked dinner. "I think that proves you to be beta." Edward said with a mouth full of food. Mustang just stared back with a deadpan expression. He would never hear the end of this.

"Next time I'm going going to let you cry and get out of it. _Oh, it hurts!_ Bullshit, Edward." Mustang growled as he ate, much less like an animal than Edward. Edward shrugged.

"Well see about next time."


	4. Chapter 4

**The end! (for now?) Thanks for reading!**

Mustang was rubbing his forehead with his fingers. He had to finish up this crap, or paperwork, it was all the same. Currently he had something else on his mind. A certain blond that he couldn't forget. He kept having flashbacks to the younger man entering him. Mustang felt his face heat up. Luckily he was alone in his office. It was late, and Edward knew Mustang would most likely have to stay late tonight. Hell, when did Mustang not have to stay late anymore?

The squeak of the door opening caught his attention. There stood Edward in his usual garb. His red coat was completely buttoned up. Roy didn't realize it was that cold outside. Then Mustang's eyes zeroed in on Edward's bare legs. Edward was wearing his boots of course, which looked a bit silly without his signature black pants. Suddenly Mustang's eyes dark eyes widened with realization. Edward slammed the door shut while he had a large grin plastered across his face.

"Are you naked, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked using his usual tone.

"Naked? Of course not, Colonel." Edward brushed off Mustang's question. "I'm wearing this jacket and these boots."

Mustang just stared forward biting his bottom lip. He debated weather he should just attack Edward right now. He glanced from his pile of unfinished paperwork up to the now naked Edward. Oh, when did he get naked?

Edward had kicked off his boots and threw his jacket on one of the couches. Mustang's heart started picking up pace, especially when he saw Edward was already half hard.

"Edward I h-have work to do." Mustang said in the most unconvincing tone. His voice was already a little bit shaky. Edward crawled on top of Mustangs desk. After he accidentally kicked the desk with his automail foot causing a loud bang. Mustang groaned to himself, he knew Edward had won.

"Sit on my lap." Mustang whispered as Edward crawled on top of his superior. Edward began grinding his hips into the older man. Mustang couldn't keep his eye off the blond's growing erection, and felt a similar tightness in his own pants. Edward wasted no time to start stripping Roy. Jacket and shirt were torn off and thrown to the floor.

"Mmm." Edward moaned huskily in Mustang's ear. He ran his hands up Mustang's pale chest. Mustang shuttered from the cold of Edward's automail hand. Mustang crashed his lips against Edward's as he wrapped his arms around the blond's hips. The older man picked up Edward, without breaking the kiss, and set him down on the desk. Now he broke the kiss to begin undressing himself the rest of the way. Edward bit his lip in anticipation as he watched Mustang undo his own pants.

Mustang's pants came down painfully slow. Edward knew he was being teased. He just leaned back and watched the show. His superior had finally kicked off his shoes and pants. Still wearing boxers he slowly ran his fingers up and down his clothed erection. Edward swallowed hard, his mouth was rapidly running dry. Mustang pushed his own boxers down allowing the full length his his member to be exposed.

Mustang pulled open a drawer to his right and pulled out a large bottle and popped it open.

"What? You keep a bottle of lube here!" Edward yelled.

"I just got it." Mustang growled as he coated his fingers with the lube.

"Wait, we're not doing me!" Edward yelled out in realization.

"Calm down, and quiet down." Mustang groaned. "And, don't think I'm going to let you crying like last time stop me." Mustang growled. Edward tried to crawl off the desk but Mustang grabbed his leg.

"No way! Why can't we just do it like last time?" Edward yelled as he tried to free his flesh ankle from Mustang's grasp.

"Edward just get back here and let me fuck you!" Mustang yelled.

"Ahem."

The new voice startled both Roy and Edward. Their heads snapped in the direction of the door to see Hughes standing there. "Well I really hope he's consenting." Hughes said with a grin. Edward quickly jumped off the desk, hiding his naked bottom half behind the desk. Mustang, whose waist was above the desk, opted for covering himself with his hands. "I'm really glad you finally decided to be true to your feelings Mustang. Although, I didn't expect you to be doing it on your desk like a horny school girl." Hughes said as he trailed off thoughtfully. Mustang's face heated up he glanced down to see Edward looked about five seconds from jumping out the window.

"Hughes, can we maybe talk about this later?" Mustang piped up. Hughes stood staring back at Mustang in confusion.

"Later? Whys that?" Hughes asked. When he got a jaw dropped stare from Mustang and Edward he smirked. "I was kidding. Just try to lock the door next time and maybe not be so loud." Hughes said with a sharp laugh before leaving. Mustang and Edward swapped shocked stares. Mustang ran over to the door and locked it.

"So, where were we?" Mustang asked darkly as he approached the blond. Mustang's eyes were already reverted back to their lust filled selves.

"What? No way! Not after that!" Edward yelled.

"Oh come on, Edward." Mustang moaned as he lowered himself before the blond.

"W-what are you doing?" Edward asked with this eyes clenched. He knew exactly what his superior was doing when he felt the hot wetness envelop his cock. Mustang had taken the entirety of Edward's length into his mouth. It wasn't long before Edward was bucking his hips and pushing himself further and faster into the raven haired man's mouth. The sound of Mustang coughing and sputtering echoed through the room.

"You need to calm down." Mustang said as he pulled away from the blond. Edward bit his lip and glanced away in embarrassment. "Don't worry I'm going to make you feel much better." Mustang said huskily. The words caused shivers to run down Edward's spine. He felt paralyzed by the lustful gaze of Mustang.

"I-I..."Edward struggled to speak. Mustang picked up the younger man once again and lowered him onto the desk. Mustang was once again slathering his fingers with the lube. Edward's golden eyes were open wide. "I heard you and Hughes talking." Edward quickly blurted out. Weather he was just biding time, or honestly wanted to come clean, not even he was sure. Mustang raised a dark eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. You were right here." Mustang said with his eyes narrowed. Edward rapidly shook his head.

"Not today. It was back when you went out in the hall with him." Edward's words were rushed as Mustang's fingers were trailing his tight entrance. Suddenly Mustang froze. His dark eyes widened as he stared down at the boy. No longer were his thoughts purely lustful. "Something about being nice to me and I'll confess my love?" Edward whispered as he stared up at his superior through his thick eyelashes. Mustang bit his bottom lip. He had no idea Edward had heard him. His face started to have a flash flood of red cover it.

"Edward, I-"

"I do." Edward said before Mustang could speak.

"Do what?"

"I..." Edward took a deep breath as he struggled for the words. "I love you." Edward said quickly. His face was burning a deeper red than usual. It had spread to his face and chest. Edward started to get nervous when the wide-eyes Colonel didn't answer. "Do you?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward. I love you." Mustang said as he leaned in to deliver a soft kiss to the blond's lips. Edward grabbed Mustang's hair and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Mustang grabbed Edward's face with one hand as he ran his fingers through the long blond hair. "Don't think your going to get out of this though." Mustang whispered as he brought a finger back down to Edward's entrance. Golden eyes widened as Mustang slowly started to push one lubricated finger in.

"Wait!" Edward called out as he tightened all the muscles in his body.

"Try to relax" Mustang whispered in Edward ear. Edward clenched his eyes shut as his superior worked his finger in and out. Soon he was adding a second. It took everything Edward had to stay relaxed. He knew this part, but he knew the part that would come next.

The two fingers were scissoring Edward's entrance in an attempt to stretch it. Mustang added a third and Edward groaned. It was starting to feel amazing for the blond who was writhing below Mustang. "Mmmh." Edward moaned as he arched his back. The pleasure was starting to send tremors down the blond's body as he moaned in need. For a second Mustang was just satisfied with this. Quickly he regained the goal he had in mind. He wasn't going to let Edward out of it this time. The fingers were retracted and Edward let out a groan of protest.

Edward looked up to see Mustang coating his own large member with the thick lube. Edward tried to think of any excuse he could to get out of the situation. Why couldn't he just do Roy again? They both seemed to enjoy it so much then. The pressure at Edward's entrance caused shivers to run down his spine. He was nervous beyond any measure. He tried to relax like he was instructed to before.

Mustang's slippery member pushed past the ring of muscles. Roy stopped when the head was in. "You okay?" He whispered softly.

Edward nodded his head. His eyes were still screwed shut but his body was calm and relaxed. Mustang slid in much easier than last time. Edward, although he looked in pain, made much less of a fuss than last time. Mustang had to use all of his self control not to start pounding into the fragile younger man. The tight heat of inside Edward was making him dizzy with lust.

A groan of protest would escape Edward every time Mustang pushed in just a bit further. Mustang opted for slowly rocking his hips. He was about half way inside Edward by this point. Edward seemed to be getting use to, and even enjoying Mustang inside of him. His groans of protest quickly turned to moans of need.

Mustang caressed Edward's face before moving both his hands down to latch on the boy's hips. He then slammed his entire length into the blond. Edward let out a a yelp. Mustang bit his bottom lip and continued to slid in and out of the Edward. He tried different angles and rocking his hips upward. A smirk spread across Mustang's face. He knew he had hit that place inside of Edward.

Edward's eyes had shot open. For a split second he was silent with a face of pure shock. Then he quickly wanted more and more of Mustang. "Nghh, Roy." Edward moaned deeply. He started arching his back as Mustang picked up the pace again.

"Ohh, Edward." Mustang groaned as his fingers dug painfully into the blond's hips.

They were causing all sorts of racket. The moans, the yells, the desk creaking, Edward's automail leg and arm slamming against the desk, but they didn't care. At this moment all they could think about was each other. Mustang was rapidly loosing control. He had tunnel vision and all he could think about was his and Edward's release. Roy brought one hand to Edward's hard cock and began stroking it.

"Roy! I'm..." Edward bit his lip instead of finishing his sentence. Edward's hot cum was shot onto his stomach. Roy just smirked as he was rapidly approaching his end. Mustang leaned down and held tightly onto Edward as he rode out his own climax. "Unn." Roy moaned in Edward's ear.

They laid there for a moment panting, catching their breath. Mustang wiped some sweat from his brow as he pushed himself off the younger man. Mustang smirked down at the younger man.

"What?" Edward asked.

"We really need to clean up." Mustang said as he glanced down to see the fluids dripping between them.

"This is your fault!" Edward barked as he pushed Mustang off.

"My fault? Don't you remember not wearing any clothes?" Mustang barked back as he pulled a box of tissues out from his desk. "This is all I have."

"I had my jacket and boots!" Edward hissed as he cleaned himself up.

"And no pants!" Mustang yelled back as he too cleaned himself up. Mustang picked up Edward's red jacket and put it on the blond. He kissed Edward's forehead as he buttoned up the jacket. Then he moved on to dressing himself.

"I'm almost done, want to wait for me?" Mustang asked. After he picked up all his papers he seated himself back behind his desk.

"Sure, why not." Edward said as he plopped down on one of the couches. He crossed his legs giving Mustang a great view. Mustang quickly glanced away, once again his pulse was rising. Edward just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You really need to wear pants, Edward."


End file.
